


Hairball

by Richie_Rich



Category: The Adventures of Puss in Boots (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richie_Rich/pseuds/Richie_Rich
Summary: Puss has never been so infatuated and so terrified at the same time in his life.
Relationships: Puss in Boots/Dulcinea
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Hairball

Puss hadn't been this awestruck since he first learned San Lorenzo really existed. This time, however, he was amazed by this tiny infant kitten.

He smiled fondly at his wife, currently lying in an exhausted slumber. Her dark lashes were fanned over her white cheeks, her fur a little mussed. Giving birth was not for the faint of heart. It was during that time Puss realized Dulcinea was made of sterner material than he, the supposed hero, was. Defeating monsters and dark wizards was child's play compared to _that_.

He felt nothing but admiration for this strong woman, who gifted him something, he never even dared to wish for. She gave him a home, she gave him family.

His own little family.

As Puss looked down at the baby in his arms, he was nothing but glad and grateful.

His thought were tempered with a rush of tenderness. A tiny whimper emerged from the bundle he was holding. Alarmed, he turned his head back to his son and carefully sat in the rocking chair next to Dulcinea's bed. The kitten made some other small sounds, and his little face scrunched up.

" _Sh_ _hh_..." he soothed, stroking the fluffy head with the pads on his paw.

The little one yawned and then blinked his eyes open. Puss’ breathing stalled. Until this moment, he would have sworn he could never love anyone as much as he loved Dulcinea, but the realization that he loved this tiny infant crashed through him. He smoothed one finger over his cheek, marveling at how soft the fur there was. The kitten pursed his lips in response to his touch, squeezing Puss’ heart even more in the process.

Puss marveled at how tiny and perfect his paws were, right down to his little claws. He nudged his finger into his hand, and he curled his little fingers around it. Puss' eyes stung and he blinked, gulped, and took a deep breath to steady himself. He'd faced down thieves, monsters, an evil wizard, and even the Bloodwolf himself, yet a newborn baby was nearly his undoing. The kitten frowned, and his legs stirred within the swaddling blanket. Puss cuddled him closer to his chest and brushed a kiss across his forehead. He raised his head and looked down at the sweet thing he was holding. He fancied he was looking up at him just as intently. His tiny mouth turned down in another frown, and he began to fuss.

" _Sh_ _h_..." Puss murmured again as he set the rocking chair into motion. "Your mommy needs to sleep," he added in a whisper. "you put her through quite the ordeal, you little mischief."

The baby yawned again, clearly unimpressed with his father's words. Puss continued to rock them gently, and began to softly hum a lullaby, some melody he remembered his mama humming quite often. The baby settled down, and his eyelids drooped. Puss felt bolstered by this small success. He'd never outright told Dulcinea, but he doubted his ability as a parent. He hadn't exactly grown up with the most shining example of parenthood. Sure, his mentor – El Guante Blanco – was almost like a father to him, but... Exactly. _Almost_. He was sure he didn't have to tell anyone about it. Everyone knew exactly what he was afraid of. He sighed. He just didn't want to be the type of father _who only goes out for milk_ and comes back seven years later, although he knew he was far more likely to dote on his precious son.

Puss looked down at him once more.

"I am serious. You did not make things easy for her." he murmured. Kitty looked up at him without a shred of guilt.

Puss chuckled.

"That is my boy." he pronounced proudly. "You need a name." he added in a whisper, after a moment of them just looking into each others eyes.

He and Dulcinea had already agreed on a girl's name, but they had yet to reach a consensus for a boy's name, so _of course_ they'd had a son. Now Puss wished they had been better prepared. He couldn't keep calling his son _'hey you'_. He pursed his lips and the little one squeezed his finger at that.

"You have a good grip for such a tiny little hairball," said Puss mockingly. Suddenly he came up with a brilliant (in his opinion) idea. He ran his hand over the delicate ears once more. "I reckon I can call you Hairball until mommy wakes up and yells at me."

Hairball didn't immediately nix the idea, which Puss took for agreement.

"I cannot wait to introduce you to your family, Hairball." he said quietly. "They have been as eager to meet you as mommy and I have been."

Puss grimaced a little as he thought about how many people were anxious to meet the _‘Baby_ _in Boots’._ From the town’s inhabitants to all their friends around the globe. But Puss wasn't ready to share yet, not even with the inhabitants, let alone anyone else. He wanted to remain cocooned here in the orphanage, just him and Dulcinea and the baby. They could do it. Food and other necessities could be brought in by Pajuna, allowing them to stay inside where he could always keep his precious little family safe. He hugged his son tighter to his chest, ready to defend him against the world. The kitty smacked his lips, sounding almost as if he was making a _tsking_ noise. Puss relaxed and shook his head, smiling down at his most priceless treasure.

"You are right." he said. "I am being foolish. I just do not want you to ever be hurt or scared or sad or disappointed..." Puss sighed again. No one could guarantee such a thing, and indeed, it wouldn't be fair to Hairball. Life was spiced with hurts and disappointments. They made the joy all that much sweeter. Puss in Boots was living proof of that.

He stroked the furry head again. It was rich, fiery ginger, and his chest swelled with pride, when he first saw it. His eyes like two large, beautiful green emeralds. But at least his nose and some part of his mouth were white. A little something he got from his mother. Puss smiled to himself as he imagined the expression on Dulcinea’s face, when after taking her baby into her arms (which SHE had had to grow in her belly and then trouble giving birth), noticed that he looked almost every inch like his father.

Hairball's lips stretched in what Puss took for a smile.

"At least you got my sense of humor." he murmured. "Your mommy will not think we are so funny."

In truth, Puss didn't really care what color Hairball’s hair turned out to be. The most important thing for him was that he was born healthy and that Dulcinea would cope with childbirth.

And, _thank you Felina,_ his prayers were answered. Dulcinea was tired, but Pajuna reassured him several times (it wasn't that he asked every five seconds...) that she was _just fine_ and she just needed to rest. Hairball also turned out to be as fit as a fiddle and quite lively. Before taking a short nap in Puss's arms, he was thrashing about and meowing like stunned. Puss smiled fondly at the memory. Yes, it was definitely _his_ son (not that he would ever have doubts).

Immediately a vision of his future appeared before his eyes. Him and his little kitten. He couldn't wait for him to be old enough so he could teach him his famous _spinning-through-the-air-thing_ , fighting and fencing. He will teach him how to make sweet eyes, how to charm ladies, how to help others and protect those who needed it.

He couldn't help but smile as he imagined him (a little older, but no less handsome) and his younger version, his little son, in those adorable tiny leather boots, kicking thieves' butts together and fighting hand in hand.

Suddenly his eyes widened in terror. It _was_ his son. And if he inherited at least some of his character...

The prospect of having a little warrior for a child lost its appeal.

Mama Imelda was a wonder to have raised _one_ such child.

 _Him_.

"Do not be frisky like daddy, okay Hairball?" Puss entreated. The kitty yawned again and closed his eyes. "That non-response is terribly _Puss-in-Boots-ish_ of you, young man." he commented, wiggling the finger he still clutched in his tiny fist.

Hairball slitted his eyes like a drowsy cat before closing them again. Puss smiled down at him in paternal pride until another awful thought occurred to him. What if, through his criminal life so far, he had put in danger that helpless ball of hair curled up on his shoulder? What if someone tries to take him away one day?! What if-

Puss began to hyperventilate. He disturbed the baby, that jolted awake and began to fuss again.

From the bed, Dulcinea stirred and opened her eyes.

"Puss...?" she asked, voice hoarse from her ordeal. "Is the baby okay?"

Puss could only stare at her, his expression stricken.

Alarmed, she sat up, wincing a little.

"Puss?" she asked again.

"I do not know, Dulcinea, I just do not know!" Puss said in a rush. "What if Hairball turns out to be a rascal like me or even worse! A wanted cat-criminal? _A CATMINAL?!_ "

Dulcinea stared at him in confusion before saying...

“Puss, I don’t care what existential crisis you are having right now, but I’m not naming my child Hairball.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but... Protective daddy Puss? Just me? Ok then.


End file.
